ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Super Show!
Super Smash Bros. Super Show! is the brand new TV Show based on the video game for 20 years. The OASIS was built by James Haliday in 2025, and the fighters have come to the OASIS for all the things they can be. The Fighters have entered Mr. Nezzer's Theater to introduce the Show for the citizens of the OASIS. The TV Show would be released on October 22, 2019. Cast * Charles Martinet as Mario/Luigi * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy/Markus the Scribe/Daniel/Poole/Louis/Jerry Gourd/Scallion #2/Jean Claude/The Peach/Qwerty/Cockney Pea 1/Igor/Whooping BBQ Pea * James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet * David Kaye as Clank * Steven Burns as Steve * Donovan Patton as Joe * Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato/Erwin/Thingamabob/Archibald Asparagus/Jonah/King Darius/Alfred/Prescott/Twippo/Jimmy Gourd/Dr. Jiggle/Supper Hero/Scallion #1/Mr. Nezzer/King Xerxes/Pa Grape/Mordecai/Mr. Lunt/Haman/S-Cape/Howard/Philipe/Frankencelery/Percy Pea/Goliath/King Twistomer/Mad Scientist/Cockney Pea 2/Grandpa George/Silly Song Narrator * Tye Sheridan as Parzival * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck * Tom Hanks as Woody/Mailbox * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Jake Johnson as Spider-Man * Shameik Moore as Miles Morales * Mike Myers as Shrek * Eddie Murphy as Donkey * Nolan North as Deadpool/Nathan Drake * Eric Loomis as Iron Man * Maurice LaMarche as Inspector Gadget * Jonathan Potts as Link * Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog/Captain America * Billy West as Rayman * Kyle Hebert as Ryu * David Hayter as Solid Snake * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Isabela Moner as Dora * Michelle Davis as Blue * Charlie Day as Boots * Jeffrey Wahlberg as Diego * Takashi Nagasako as Donkey Kong * Alesia Glidewell as Samus Aran * Mike West as Fox * Kazumi Tokaka as Yoshi * Ikue Otani as Pikachu * Laura Bailey as Chun-Li * Steve Blum as Wolverine/Taskmaster * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk * Chris Cox as Hawkeye * David Kaufmann as Danny Phantom * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner/Fat Princess * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Zach Tyler Aisen as Aang * Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim * Hal Sparks as Tak * Darran Norris as Cosmo * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda * Johnny Orlando as Super WHY * Joanne Vannicola as Woofster * Chris Kratt as Chris * Martin Kratt as Martin * Dannah Phirman as Wordgirl * Drew Massey as Sid * Greg Page as Greg * Murray Cook as Murray * Anthony Field as Anthony * Jeff Fatt as Jeff * Martin Sherman as Thomas the Tank Engine * Steve Carrell as Gru * Russell Brand as Dr. Nefario * Pierre Coffin as Minions * Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde/Miss Hattie * Miranda Cosgrove as Margo * Dana Gaier as Edith * Elise Fisher as Agnes * Julie Andrews as Gru's Mother * Danny McBride as Fred McDade * Chris Renaud as Dave the Minion * Jemaine Clement as Jerry the Minion * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr./Carnival Barker * Rob Huebel as MSNBC Anchorman * Mike Sage as Scallion #3/Lenny Carrot * Fred Highmore as Astro Boy * Zach Braff as Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Hailee Steinfeld as Spider-Gwen * Nicolas Cage as Spider-Man Noir * John Mulaney as Spider-Ham * Kimiko Glenn as Peni Parker * Adam Sandler as Sam Brenner * Kevin Miller as Sly Cooper * Josh Keaton as Jak * Max Casella as Daxter * Dred Foxx as PaRappa the Rapper * Jim Ward as Captain Quark * Richard McGonagle as Victor Sullivan * Mark Silk as Spike/Narrator (Medieval) * Stephane Cornicard as Sir Daniel Fortesque * Stephen Fry as LittleBigPlanet Narrator * Kenneth Young as Sackboy * Unsho Ishizuka as Heihachi Mishima * Eric Ladin as Cole MacGrath * Quinton Flynn as Raiden * Terrence Carson as Kratos * J.S. Gilbert as Sweet Tooth * Kenya Hathaway as Sunny Funny * Matt Olsen as Bentley * Chris Murphy as Murray * Vin Diesel as Iron Giant * Robert Jennings as Minecraft Steve * Ken Cavanagh as Buzzsaw Louie * Charlotte Volkman Jackson as Miss Achmetha * Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus/Ricochet/Dave/Joshua/Mom Asparagus/Soloist * Dan Anderson as Dad Asparagus * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny * Ashley Eckstein as Minnie Mouse * Zoe Kravitz as Mary Jane Watson * Jeff Morrow as Palmy * Jim Poole as Scooter Carrot/Butterbun/Townsperson * Steven Downes as Master Chief * Lily Tomlin as May Parker * Ron Smith as City Official/Crazed Jopponian * Aaron LaPlante as Doctor Crawdaddy * Hynden Watch as Tickety Tock * Margot Robbie as Magenta * Mike Lee as Periwinkle * Zachary Gordon as Side Table Drawer * Shelby Morimoto as Annie * Kira Buckland as Petunia Rhubarb/Vogue/Laura Carrot * Stephanie Sutherland as Madame Blueberry/Callie Flower * Melinda Doolittle as Cassie Cassava * Tim Gregory as Fib * G. Bock as Rumor Weed/Penelope/Narrator (Daniel and the Lion's Den) * Jessica Kaplan as Esther * Phillip Spooner as Snoodle Doo * Marc Vulcano as Snoodle Lou * Buddy Lewis as Farmer Snoodle/Snoodle #1 * Justin Barrett as Snoodle #2 * Tim Hodge as Khalil/Stranger * Eric Metaxas as Narrator * Mark Weiner as Swiper the Fox * Jason Segel as Vector Perkins * Jake Gyllenhaal as Mysterio * John DiMaggio as Hammerhead * Kathryn Hahn as Dr. Olivia Octavious/Doc Ock * Dane Boedigheimer as Annoying Orange/Pear/Ghost Gang/Bowser/Midget Apple/Marshmallow/Strawberries * Catrific as Princess Peach * Vocal Effects as Pac-Man/Mr. Game and Watch/R.O.B./Mega Man/Creepers * Chris Pine as Singing Spider-Man * Chris Phillips as Nick Jr. Face * Mason Therrel as Dash * Elise Fisher as Dot Episodes * The Best Christmas Gift * The Story of Flibber-O-Loo * LarryBoy and his Foes * Robo Koopa * The League of Incredible Vegetables * Esther: the Girl who became Queen * Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly * A Snoodle's Tale * Tales from the Crisper * Daniel and the Lion's Den * Dave and the Giant Pickle * Spider-Ham: Caught in a Ham * Twas the Night Before Easter * Mario vs Annoying Orange * Pacmania * Minecraft vs Annoying Orange * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Annoying Orange * Blue's School * Joe's First Day * Joe gets a Clue * Shape Searchers * Color Everywhere * Christmas Party * If I Sang a Silly Song Movies * Spider-Man saves Christmas * Blue's Big Musical Movie * Jonah and Gru Production Companies * Big Idea Productions * PIXAR Animation Studios * Nick Jr. Productions * Playstation Originals * Universal Pictures * Illumination Entertainment * PBS Kids Songs * LarryBoy's Theme * Big Things Too! * Roll Along * The Wiggles Theme Song * Bleu's Clues Theme Song * Despicable Me * Fun, Fun, Fun * Prettiest Girls * I Swear * Jonah was a Prophet * The Belly of the Whale * The League of Incredible Vegetables Theme * Do The Moo Shoo * Silly Song Remix Medley Christmas Songs * Feliz Navidad * Boar's Head Carol * Ring Little Bells * Go Tell it on the Mountain * Angels we have heard on High * Can't Believe it's Christmas * Grumpy Kids * Spidey Bells * Joy to the World (ft. Miles Morales) * Happy Christmas (War is Over) * The Snow Song * Believe * Away in a Manger Silly Songs with Larry * The Water Buffalo Song * The Hairbrush Song * Dance of the Cucumber * I Love my Lips * Oh, Santa! * The Pirates who Don't do Anything * Song of the Cebu * His Cheeseburger (Sung by Mr. Lunt) * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps * Endangered Love * Larry's High Silk Hat * Billy Joe McGuffrey (Sung by Dad Asparagus) * Sport Utility Vehicle * Gated Community * Lance The Turtle (Sung by Bob the Tomato) * The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo (Sung by Archibald Asparagus) * Goodnight Junior (Sung by Junior Asparagus and Mom Asparagus) * The Hopperena (Sung by Jean Claude as Philipe) * I Can Be Your Friend (Sung by Boyz in the Sink) * Supper Hero (Sung by Archibald Asparagus, Jimmy Gourd and The League of Incredible Vegetables) Crew Directed by Noah Haus Music by Kurt Heinecke and Chris Westlake "Spider-Ham" Music by Dave Uber and Tyler Rice Produced by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki Executive Producer John Lasseter Effects Supervisor Steve Goldberg Based on Veggietales created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki Based on the Marvel Comics by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko "Super Smash Bros. Theme" Performed by Super Smash Bros. Orchestra Trivia The Series is dedicated to the Memory of Russi Taylor.